


Mirror, mirror on the wall

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-07
Updated: 2002-11-07
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Jack acts out a fantasy. Warnings: None really. Voyeurism, that's about it :-) Oh and there's some discussion about bears, leather, watersports(just a mention) and truck drivers :-)





	Mirror, mirror on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This was written as a response to a dare from Catspaw, my much-loved beta reader. She's a star. Thanks to C for betaing at the last minute and to Cats because she can't help herself 

  
Author's notes: This was written as a response to a dare from Catspaw, my much-loved beta reader. She's a star. Thanks to C for betaing at the last minute and to Cats because she can't help herself 

* * *

Mirror, mirror on the wall

### Mirror, mirror on the wall

#### by Wadjet

Date Archived: 11/07/02  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Story, Established 'ship, Slash, PWP  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: NONE  
Permission to archive: Area 52  
Series:   
Notes: This was written as a response to a dare from Catspaw, my much-loved beta reader. She's a star.   
Thanks to C for betaing at the last minute and to Cats because she can't help herself <g>  
Warnings: None really. Voyeurism, that's about it :-) Oh and there's some discussion about bears, leather, watersports(just a mention) and truck drivers :-)  
Disclaimer: The boys don't belong to me, but I make them *SO* much happier than the guys who do own them. Don't sue. No point.  
Summary: Jack acts out a fantasy.

* * *

Author's notes : "Ti ochen nuzhna mne" - I need you so much 

" Ya tebla lyublyu" - I love you 

"Now, c'mon Daniel. The last kink was yours, it's my turn now." Jack's eyes gleamed with mischief. "Oh, what foul perversions I have planned! Mwahahahahahaha!" 

"Oh God," Daniel groaned. "What am I letting myself in for? I'm alone in a car with Boris Karloff!" 

"You don't have a problem with Water Sports, do you?" 

"WHAT??? Jack!" Daniel yelled in panic, as Jack grinned and pulled out of the driveway. 

Jack had been teasing him for the past week about their exchange of kinks, and he'd been having great fun watching Daniel's apprehension grow. This wasn't what Jack would have called a 'regular' occurrence, but they had both agreed to introduce something new into their relationship every so often; something that they'd always wanted to try, but either never trusted their previous partners enough to act out, or didn't feel comfortable suggesting. 

Also, they had both agreed to approach whatever kink it was with an open mind, but with the caveat that at any mention of their safe-word, either partner could back out and end the game. It had appeared that so far, neither of them had any extreme sexual eccentricities and the introduction of new elements, including mild domination and bondage, had given their sexual relationship a certain extra 'zing', and the guys now incorporated some of these new discoveries into their play on a fairly frequent basis. Tonight however, as Jack had stated, it was his turn to bring something new to the table - as it were - and the longer it went on, the more concerned Daniel became. 

He told himself it was ridiculous. He told himself to trust his lover. He told himself there was no need to be scared, yet he was - and excited. Jack was a master at keeping Daniel just on the edge, whether it be of orgasm or of fear. He had been merciless, dropping hints all week long, winding Daniel and his imagination into such a frenzy that the young man was convinced he was heading for a full-on orgy. In a leather bar. Being tied up in a sling, then fucked by anyone who fancied the idea. Blindfolded. In a cock-ring. And as for water sports... Dear God! What was the guy planning? 

Daniel clenched his fists inside his pockets and fought down the irrational panic which wrestled with his innate trust and love for the grinning maniac sitting next to him in the truck. They had been to hell and back together - physically and emotionally. Daniel would trust Jack with his life without hesitation, he trusted Jack with his heart without question, but he was beginning to wonder whether he should trust this man's testosterone with his dick. 

Daniel's heart was pounding as they pulled up outside the bar. There were several large, shining motorbikes parked up and sitting on them were several large leather-clad men, wearing caps with metal studs and harnesses over fat, hairy bellies. The beads of sweat popped up on Daniel's brow as he watched some other similarly clad men kissing and caressing each other against the wall. Men with moustaches which would put Teddy Roosevelt to shame, or Kaiser Wilhelm. Daniel's mental image of himself naked in a sling loomed large in his panicked mind. Jack held his hand and pulled him gently inside. 

Their presence caused a small ripple of interest, since neither man had any item of leather attire on at all and both of them were clean shaven. Daniel was convinced that a few more rooms like this would put Remington out of business. There were approving glances thrown in Jack's direction and quite a few flat-out leers sent Daniel's way. Two men began to saunter over to where Jack and Daniel stood at the bar. Jack ordered a beer for Daniel and himself, and the bartender addressed the interested parties with a smile as he came over with the newcomers' drinks. 

"Sorry gents, his ass belongs to the Colonel." 

The two men withdrew with apologetic expressions and returned to their card-game. 

Daniel's mouth dropped open in surprise and Jack handed him a bottle of beer, clinking his own against it. 

"Cheers!" he smiled. 

"Wha...you _know_ this place?" 

Jack chuckled, " Well, I've been here a couple of times - not cruising, in case you're worried, just for a beer. I've known a few leather guys in the past. Why? Does that idea freak you out, Daniel?" 

Daniel took a long swallow of beer. "Well actually, the thought of you fucking _or_ being fucked by any of these guys, does kinda...bother me. It's a visual I...er...didn't really want." 

A very hairy face appeared at Daniel's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Don't knock it 'til you've tried it, baby. I could turn you into a BearLover if you wanna come outside." 

"Ah, no. No, thank you. Not looking for a bear. I'm happy with the Silver Fox I've got - at the moment. Although if he doesn't tell me what's going on soon, I'm going to kick his beautiful butt out into the parking lot and get myself the hell out of here," Daniel smiled, venom shooting out of his eyes in Jack's direction. 

Jack laughed and put his arm around his lover. "No more playing, Danny. Come on. Your surprise is upstairs." 

Daniel reluctantly followed him. "If it's a chubby bear truck driver with an oily ball cap and a plaid shirt, I _am_ going to fucking kill you, Jack, I'm warning you now." 

Jack led him to one of the bedrooms in the small hotel. Daniel expected it to be sleazy...or a dungeon. As he was climbing the stairs he couldn't decide which, but either way his legs felt like lead. He continued to follow Jack, and although he knew he could stop this now and go back to their comfortable home, the element of danger was tingling through his cock. The thrill of the unknown was something Daniel Jackson was addicted to, whether it be going through the Stargate to a new planet, or trying some new sexual pleasure with Jack, so he followed his leader as always. 

Jack opened the door and Daniel gasped. The room was large, dominated by the biggest bed he'd ever seen, which was covered in beige satin sheets. All around were scented candles, giving a warm, orange glow, and there were mirrors. Lots of mirrors. They were on the ceiling and on the walls, so that whomever was making love in the room could see exactly what was happening from every angle. 

An ice-filled bucket stood on the ottoman at the end of the bed with a magnum of champagne sticking out of it and nearby was a large platter with assorted snacks. Asparagus tips with melted butter for dipping, small smoked salmon rolls, caviar with crackers, assorted meats and cheeses, and other delicious finger foods. 

"Jack..." Daniel was speechless and fascinated by his own shocked expression, which was multiplied several times by all the mirrors. 

"I'm sorry, baby." Jack put his arms around Daniel from behind and nuzzled his ear. "I've been really _bad_ this week, haven't I?" 

"You've been a total bastard, Jack, but...I _think_ I forgive you." 

"Save your forgiveness 'til morning, Danny. I'm going to make it up to you." 

Daniel turned in his embrace and kissed him. "You better had...Colonel. After all, my ass _does_ belong to you," he grinned. 

"And I'm going to treat it with the adoration it deserves, Doctor." 

Jack slipped his tongue inside Daniel's soft lips, tenderly tasting the flavour which had become so familiar, but if anything so much more enticing than it was when they'd first met. The first tentative kisses which preceded making love with Daniel conjured up visions in Jack's mind. Visions of Daniel in rapture, the sounds he made, the expression on his face and the sigh of Jack's name as he gave himself up to orgasm. 

Jack's cock started to throb within his pants and he began to remove Daniel's clothing with painful slowness. He slipped his hands under Daniel's tee shirt and pulled it over his head, capturing the young man's mouth immediately the cotton revealed it again. Daniel moaned as Jack bit his neck and shoulders while unbuckling his pants, then unbuckling his own, letting both pairs fall to the floor. 

Daniel unbuttoned Jack's shirt, his breathing becoming laboured as he gazed into the deep brown eyes of his lover. Jack's pupils were completely dilated and he was beginning to pant. His muscles were tense with the effort of slowing things down. He so desperately wanted to allow his alpha to emerge and throw Daniel down onto the bed, to ravish him and make him beg for more, but that could wait until he'd fulfilled the fantasy he'd come here for. 

They both kicked off their shoes and pants then walked over to the bed, fingers linked. They sat in silence as they removed their socks. Daniel lay back on the cool satin, running his fingers over the luxurious material. His cock stood at attention between his thighs and he murmured his approval at their surroundings. He glanced at himself in the mirror at the side of the bed and began to stroke his cock. Slowly. 

"God, Jack. I haven't watched myself jerk off since High School," he whispered, squeezing his circumcised cock-head and spreading the bead of pre-come around the sensitive flesh. His other hand moved sensuously over his naked body, stroking his heated flesh before ghosting his fingertips over one of his nipples, his body arching at the sensation. Daniel's eyes never left his reflection and Jack began to stroke his own erection, transfixed by the sight of his exhibitionist lover caressing himself. 

"Daniel...you look...God, Daniel..." Jack gasped. "Christ, but you're beautiful." 

"This feels _really_ good, Jack. Is this your kink? Being able to watch yourself?" 

Jack continued stroking himself and answered quietly, "I thought it was, but I'm getting so hot watching _you_ watch yourself, I'm beginning to wonder whose little fantasy this is." 

Daniel looked at him, stroking and pulling more swiftly on his rock hard, leaking cock, his face flushed slightly pink, "I'll let you into secret, shall I, Jack?" he panted. "I think about this all the time, especially at work. Every time you fuck me, I want to watch us from every angle. I want to watch your ass clench every time you thrust inside me, I want to see your body moving. I want to see your cock slide in and out of me, glistening. I want to look above us and see the muscles in your back bunching with the effort, giving me everything you have, and I want to watch us both when we come. Me all over my stomach and you deep in my ass. Would you like that too, Jack?" 

"Fuck, Daniel..." Jack growled and dived on top of him, thrusting his tongue inside with no pretence of tenderness. Alpha Jack was out, and he was going to make his archaeologist scream. 

They rolled over and over in the bed, jockeying for position and kissing each other passionately. Jack cried out as Daniel bit viciously into his shoulder, sucking hard until an angry red love-bite appeared on the Colonel's tanned skin, then licking it gently to soothe the soreness. 

"Mine," Daniel whispered, as he lapped at the bruise. "All mine, O'Neill." 

"Aah! Jesus H Christ! Danny!" Jack yelled. "Fuck!" 

Jack rolled Daniel onto his back, pinning him down, then bit into Daniel's neck with the same ferocity as Daniel had bitten him. Daniel cried out as Jack's teeth worried the skin, leaving his own brand on Daniel's body; a physical reminder of this dream come true, if only for a few days. 

"And you're mine, Daniel. _Oh_ so fucking mine. You want to hear my fantasy? I'm on my knees with my ass in your face. I'm begging you to ream my ass out and I want to watch you do it, see your tongue sliding up over my ass-hole. I _dream_ about it, baby. When I'm looking at you in those long debriefings, with that weird expression on my face, _this_ is what I'm thinking about. I want to watch your face disappear between my ass-cheeks at the same time as I can _feel_ you fuck me with your tongue. God, Danny, you're _so_ damned good at that, it makes me fucking crazy," Jack whispered harshly, as he looked into Daniel's beautiful face. "Please baby, pleeease...do it for me." 

Jack moved off him and turned on the bed so that he was presenting his ass to his lover. 

"Oh, yeah. I like the sound of that," Daniel murmured as he settled himself between the Colonel's spread legs, licking his lips. "I love to hear you beg, Jack. And _God_ , but I love your ass. You have a beautiful ass, Jack. Beautiful." 

Jack jerked forward at the first touch of Daniel's tongue, dropping his head and hissing. Then he turned his head sideways to watch as Daniel rimmed his ass with his talented tongue. He licked and laved and fucked, spreading as much saliva as he could around the loosening pucker, while Jack writhed under his lover's touch and watched part of his fantasy come true in the mirror on the wall. 

"Come on, sit on my cock. Let me fuck you, Jack" Daniel urged him quietly, and Jack sank backwards being gently guided by his lover. Daniel sat on his haunches and held his cock firmly with one hand as Jack lowered himself onto it, throwing back his head and growling as he felt every sweet inch sink inside him. 

"Danny, Danny, Danny, Sweet Jesus..." he moaned, raising and lowering himself on Daniel's hard cock. Daniel held him tight, murmuring into Jack's back and watching Jack's face and his own in the mirror, both contorting in passion as they made love. 

"Jack, my Jack. You're the only one. Always and forever, baby. _My_ Jack...my Jack..." 

Daniel knew that neither of them could last long; they had worked each other to fever pitch. He took hold of Jack's throbbing dick and stroked it as Jack fucked himself, rising and falling, gripping Daniel's cock like a vice with his ass muscles and making the young man groan and babble in what sounded like Russian to Jack's passion-addled mind . 

"Ti ochen nuzhna mne, Jack...oooh... ya tebla lyublyu, ya tebla lyublyu..." 

Daniel stroked Jack's cock faster and turned his head so that he could watch. They both looked into the mirror, their eyes locked on the erotic scene. Daniel's hand movements becoming faster and faster until Jack couldn't hold back any longer. He suddenly barked out Daniel's name, and they both watched a long, white stream of semen erupt from Jack in a high arc, some of it landing on his thigh and some on the sheet. Daniel continued to jerk Jack's pulsing cock and thrust up inside his lover one last time, groaning and pumping his own come deep into Jack's pulsating body. 

Daniel closed his eyes instinctively and held Jack so tight he could hardly breathe. Jack's head sank forwards and he slowly recovered, covering Daniel's hand with his own as it still gently held Jack's softened dick. After a minute or so, Daniel loosened his grip and Jack eased himself off so that he could relax on the bed. Daniel stretched his legs out in front of him and sank back onto the pillows next to Jack, so that their bodies touched. Neither had the energy to cuddle, so they held hands, entwining their fingers. 

"Shit," Jack whispered, looking up at their stunned reflections in the ceiling mirror. 

"Yeah," Daniel replied. 

"That was..." 

"Yeah," 

"I don't think we should buy any mirrors for the bedroom, Daniel." 

"Why? That was amazing!" 

"Exactly. I don't think I could survive too many sessions like that." 

Daniel chuckled, "Okay, babe. No mirrors in the bedroom." 

"Hmm." 

"Jack," 

"Hmm?" 

"We _can_ always come back here, though. Can't we?"   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Wadjet


End file.
